


Red Canary

by Infinite_J



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Time Travel, Uncommon Ship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 13:55:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21375211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Infinite_J/pseuds/Infinite_J
Summary: A reimagined version of my other Red Canary story.When the legends are alerted to an anomaly in the year 2044 they go to look it out. They will discover some shocking truths about their future.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Sara Lance, Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Red Canary

**Year 2044**   
“Beca!” A woman yelled as she got out of the elevator. She was blonde, in a pair of combat trousers, a grey tee and bomber jacket. “Beca where are you?” 

“Back here!” The woman followed the voice and found the young woman suiting up in a red costume. She had just put on her domino mask and started to tie her boots. “Everything okay?” she asked.

“Oh yeah, everything is fine. Except for the fact that I just found out that you dropped out of CCU!”

The young woman sighed, “Frack, who told you?”

“Multiple people. Cisco. Caitlin. William.” She listed the people off on her fingers. “A few more. Why did you drop out?!”

“Goddamn it. What a bunch of snitches.” She growled. She got up and walked past the woman to the weapons table. “I dropped out because I’m 22; I finished high school early so I’ve already got two degrees in Physics and History and I’ve done nothing else. I want to travel, do different things. I don’t feel like I need degrees in engineering and biology considering who my aunts and uncles are. Not right now.” She picked up the combat batons and slid them onto her back. She stared to fill her utility belt with the other gadgets she needed.

“But you were so excited when you started what changed?”

“Nothing changed. Think of it as a gap year. Or a gap 1-5 years.” She said as she turned to look at the woman. “It’s not like I won’t go back.”

“You’re a smart girl Beca. You’re so much like your father so smart and so stubborn like your mother. So I’m not going to argue with you on this, because 1. I’ll lose, and 2. You’re smart enough to know what you’re doing.” The woman smiled at Beca. “I see so much of them in you. They would be so proud of you.”

“Thanks Aunt Felicity.” Beca said to her. They hug before Beca heads out on patrol.

“Be safe, Oliver and Dinah will be out later. Don’t push yourself too hard. If you have another nose bleed when you get back I’ll make sure you’re benched for a week.” Felicity yelled as Beca entered the elevator.

“I’ll be fine. Besides my suit is red for more than one reason.” She retorts laughing as the doors shut.

* * *

**Waverider- Temporal Zone**  
“Captain. There seems to be a category 8 anachronism in the year 2044.”

"What is it Gideon?” Sara asked coming up to the console.

“A jump ship from a known pirate controlled Timeship has landed in Star City.”

“That’s pretty high for just a crashed ship.” Nate points out. “What could they possibly change?” 

“It seems they came in contact with the heroes of Star City; Green Arrow, Black Canary, Arrowette and the Red Canary. This confrontation results in the Red Canary dying, causing the anachronism.” Gideon informs them.

“What’s so important about the Red Canary dying, who are they? This doesn’t explain why it is such a high category anachronism.” Nate again points out.

“Beca Allen Aka the Red Canary. In the previous timeline before she died, by 2048 she had degrees in Biology, Physics, Engineering and History. She started worked at STAR Labs in 2049 and helped develop medicine and different inventions that saved many lives. As her work as a hero she worked in both Star City and Central City saving many more lives and was key in taking down certain villains.”

“Allen? As is Barry Allen?” Ray asked Gideon.

“Indeed. Daughter of Barry Allen, after certain circumstances she moves to Star City and is adopted by Felicity Smoak and Oliver Queen.”

“Certain circumstances? What do you mean by that Gideon?” Martin asked.

“The death of Barry Allen in 2022.” Gideon announced. This silenced the crew for a moment.

“Speedy dies? How?” Mick asks.

“I’m sorry Mr Rory but I cannot tell you that.”

“And why not?” He asked.

“It is too closely associated with each of your own personal timelines. It would also be important to mention that when it comes to Barry Allen I have certain protocols in place that stop me proceeding with certain orders.” Gideon explains.

“Gideon. Why do you have certain protocols in place when it comes to Barry?” Sara asked. There’s so much they still don’t know about the timeship and its onboard computer. After what happened with Rip when he was evil, they knew that Gideon still had some secrets.

“Because Barry Allen created me.” Gideon states simply.

“He created you?”

“Correct. Barry Allen created me and he programmed me with certain protocol in case I fell into wrong hands. Eventually he gave me to Captain Hunter which Captain Hunter Gladly accepted as he hated his then AI, Gus.”

“Okay well. Let’s head to 2044, Star City.” Sara announced as the crew took their seats.

* * *

**Year 2044**  
“It looks a lot better than when we visited 2046 last time.” Ray pointed out.

“It also looks better than my time back in 2042.” Zari comments.

“Well as Rip once said, time is always in Flux so I suppose neither of those things happen in this current timeline.”

“This is why I like history. Future stuff is uncertain and confusing.” Nate states as they continue to walk the streets.

“Be cautious, last time we were here a version of Green Arrow dropped out of nowhere.” Sara tells them.

“You mean like this?” A deep voice announces as two figures land in front of them. It was again a Green Arrow pointing a bow at them and a Black Canary beside him.

“Ollie? Is that you?” Sara asks, last time it was a different, new arrow. So they needed to be cautious this time. He stares at them for a moment, his eyes moving from each Legend to another before finally lowering his bow.

“Follow me.” He tells them before turning and heading down the street.

“Zari, Mick and Amaya you stay with the ship. I’ll contact you when we need you.” Sara tells them, they head back with no complaints. The rest follow the Green Arrow all the way to the bunker. It wasn’t until they were out of the elevator when he finally took his hood off. To reveal it was Oliver Queen, his blonde hair turning grey and wrinkles showing around his eyes. Sara smiles at him before commenting, “Getting old Ollie.”

He smiles back at her, “It’s good to see you. All of you.” He tells them, looking at each of them with sincerity. “But what are you doing here?”

“We detected an anachronism, something to do with one of the heroes of Star City.” Ray tells them.

“Which one?” Dinah asks as she takes off her mask. Her hair was less grey but had streaks of in it but she had more wrinkles than Oliver. “We have a few.”

“The Red Canary. Beca Allen.” Martin tells him. “It seems that a time pirate has crashed here and in the next few days he kills Miss Allen and this seems to causes a lot of issues with the future. It seems she is very important in the near future.” At that moment the elevator opens to show Felicity Smoak, who seemed shocked to see so many people.

“Oh my god, hi.” She says giving Ray a hug then staring at Sara. “Oh wow, it’s you.” She says pulling Sara in for a long hug.

“Hi Felicity.” Sara says returning the hug. She went to pull away but Felicity kept hugging. “Felicity. Can you let me go?”

“Oh yeah! Sorry just been a while.” Felicity says. “What are you guys doing here?”

“They said that Beca was killed in the near future. They’ve come back to stop it.” Oliver informs her.

“What? She died? How? I knew we shouldn’t have let her become a hero. First I found out she drops out of college, now I find out she dies?” Felicity says, starting to freak out.

“Hey, hey. Calm down. She’s not dead now, they’re here to stop it remember.” Oliver says, holding onto her shoulders. Looking into her eyes, “She’s going to be fine.” He then pauses for a moment. He then says, “She dropped out? Why?”

“Oliver so not the priority right now.” Dinah comments behind him.

“Right, right.” He says before turning to the Legends. “So what’s the plan?”

“Well we know when it happens, so instead of hunting the pirates we wait until then and then we can take them all together.” Sara says. “So as soon as Beca gets back we inform her of what’s going on."

"That might not be a good idea." Oliver says looking at Sara.

"And whys that?"

"Beca is a genius in simple terms. But she's incredibly stubborn and if we tell her we run the risk of her going on her own to prove something." Oliver tells them. "It might be best attempting to find the pirates and deal with this ourselves."

"If we do that we run the risk of tipping them off and then changing events, so then we have no idea. It best to let you continue your plans until they show themselves." Sara points out.

"Fine but I'm benching Beca then. I'm not risking it."

"What are you going to tell her though Oliver? You know she knows when you're lying." Felicity tells him.

"I'll just tell her its for her safety." Oliver says quietly.

"Or you know tell her the truth? I mean she knows who we are, right? Plus she's Barry's daughter I'm sure she'll understand time travel." Sara says. Felicity and Oliver share this look, like they're keeping something before Oliver speak again.

"No, its best this way. I'll go find her and tell her to not come to the bunker for the next few days and to stay out of the streets." With that he passes by them and enters the elevator.

"Why doesn't he want her to know." Ray asks Felicity. Dinah and Felicity shared that same look that Oliver shared with her before she spoke.

"He has his reasons." Felicity told them.

"But-"

"Look guys, I would explain but you guys shouldn't know too much about this time period and the details of our lives. Just incase, right?"

"She's right lets just trust in Oliver. In the mean time why don't Nate, Jax and Martin go back to the ship to tell the others the plan. Jax, Pilot the ship so its closer. Maybe even park it on top of this building. If theres space. Me and Ray will stay here in the bunker." The crew nod to their Captain and headed out towards the elevator.

"Why are we staying here?" Ray asked Sara.

"Because this is our city, our future. We might learn something we shouldn't." She told him. He nodded in agreement muttering right and why it would be catastrophic. After this Sara noticed Felicity was staring at her, a look on her face. "Felicity. You okay?"

"W-what?" She asked suddenly, taken out of her trance, "Oh yeah I'm good. Just... you know, as I said, its been a while since I've seen you." 

"Right." Sara said looking suspiciously at Felicity but knew not to ask. The potential risks were vast and she decide it was best not to ask.

"What should we do now Captain." Ray asked.

"We do nothing. We wait two days until its time. I might send the other back into the Temporal Zone. Maybe keep Nate with us and have them leave the jump ship. We don't need everyone and if something goes badly Gideon will alert them." 

"Good plan." Ray comments.

"I know." She smirks at him.


End file.
